Why Edward left Bella
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Tough choices for Edward Cullen who is deciding between leaving the love of his life to protect her from himself or to stay and love her and to protect her from other evil creatures. Set in New Moon, just before Edward leaves her. Give it a chance please. I'd love to hear your honest thoughts about my story! (Tell me how I can improve my writing and if you liked it or not!)


Summary: Tough choice for Edward who is deciding between leaving the love of his life to protect her from him or to stay and love her and protect her from other evil creatures. Give it a chance! Review after reading it, please! It's very helpful for me to know what others thought of my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. It's inspired by New Moon, although it's my take on it.

And have fun reading my fanfic!

Edward need some time alone. He often spent time with Bella, the girl he had fallen for. He swore to never ever fall for a girl, as he believed love was a human weakness. Edward really struggled with his decision to leave her, because it also broke him. He was torn between his choices: to leave her and forget her, or to stay with her? If he stayed with her, he would always be a danger to her. He really did love her though, so he had no idea what to do about it. And he really didn't want to leave her all alone… what if some vampires found out about their secret relationship? He couldn't be there to protect her if he left.

It was the first time in his life that Edward Cullen felt so lost. And he did not know what to do. Before meeting Bella, he always knew what to do. He was the one making all the decisions in the family. But right now, all changed, he was so unsure about his choice: to leave her or not to? This was continuously on his mind. Maybe he should ask Alice advice about it? Maybe he could stay? No, another voice in his mind was telling him. He could absolutely not stay. Why? Because he was a threat to her. He was a threat to her because he always craved for her blood and fantasized about her sexually, which was really ironic, because vampire weren't compatible with humans. And yet, he had fallen for a human. He decided to talk to Alice about his insecurities and his problems the next day.

Next morning came, he was still thinking about if he should leave Bella, the love of his life or not. So he called Alice down for a talk:

"Alice, do you think I should leave Bella or not?" He asked her out of the blue. Alice, taken aback by his question, hesitated a bit before answering:

"Yes, if you feel you should, although I don't know why you are doing this."

"It's for her safety, Alice, if I stay, I'd always crave for her blood, and always want to have sex with her. I swear, that's all I think about when I think of her. I think about seeing her naked in my bed and us, doing it. That's why I've been, watching her sleep at night by her window. I know it sounds mad to you, but I am mad, I am crazy about Bella! I can't live without her!" Edward continued his ranting for some time.

"And yet, you want to leave her, all alone? Aren't you afraid that someone else might have her heart? Think twice before making the choice!" Alice wasn't helping him much.

"Yes I know, hence why it's so hard for me to leave! I don't want to see her with someone else! But if I leave her, she'll have all the freedom to love anybody she wants!"

"So, why don't you stay with her, to protect her, from other creatures like the werewolves and etc? suggested his adoptive sister. He thought about it, but decided against it.

"No, I'm only a danger to her. I always want to drink her blood, I'm afraid one day I won't be able to resist it. Her blood smells so delicious to me." He explained to her his personal reasons for wanting to leave her.

"Well, if you look at it that way, the only way to prevent that, is for you to leave". Alice finally agreed and stopped arguing with him.

"You think so too?" Edward asked Alice, still uncertain about his decision.

"Well, it's what you want to do. So, who I am to stop you from doing what you want, really. I am not you."

"So, you don't fully agree with my choice?"

"No, I think you should stay to protect her from as I said before, other creatures, much more dangerous to mankind than us. I think you're picked to be her Savior, and to save the human race from other more evil, magical beings". Answered Alice frankly.

"Thank you for an honest answer, dear Sister. I think I won't leave her yet, as I fear other creatures will be a threat to her weak kind as well. But I don't think I can protect Bella from all of them, like you said."

Rosalie overheard their conversation. She wasn't necessarily eavesdropping, but she accidentally overheard them talking about having to leave soon. She fumed and thought inwardly:

" _Please, not again!"_ She hated having to move constantly. She was just getting used to the small town of Forks.

"No, I'm firmly against leaving, if anyone wants to hear my opinion about Edward's choice". Said Rosalie without being invited to their discussion.

"Nobody asked you!" Edward was pissed at Rosalie for interrupting their conversation.

"And further more, I think it's best for Bella if you stayed. Stay for her, and for us, please. We just moved!" Rosalie added.

"No, it's decided, I'm leaving her soon, not now, but very soon. Her blood, I just want to taste it so badly… as I said to Alice before, one of my reasons for leaving her, I'm afraid I'll succumb to it's scent and it's calling."

"Well, I'm just seeing a coward running away from his real problems, rather than facing them", challenged Rosalie. Alice secretly shared Rosalie's point of view, but didn't have the courage to say it out loud.

"I'm not running away from my problems, Rosalie dearest, I just think staying away from her is the best option. It's the best way to prevent me from biting her and turning her into a vampire against her will. I don't wish to hear anymore from you, the discussion on this matter is now closed."

"You are so stubborn!" sighed Rosalie.


End file.
